board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rank This Crap
This was named Article of the Week in July of 2008. Rank This Crap is a topic series begun by Yoblazer in June of 2008. GrapefruitKing has taken over as of August 28th, 2008.Due to GrapfruitKing's departure on day 75, Zackattack117 has taken over as of April 16th, 2009. With many people seeming to have abandoned it, darkx finally took over on Day 76. The project's premise is very simple: every topic, Board 8ers are presented with a main concept comprised of multiple options (such as the nine Fellowship of the Ring members or the seven FFX party members). Board 8ers look over these options and rank them according to individual preference, and the rankings are all tallied and recorded here. Results Day 1 - Fellowship of the Ring (43 votes) *1. Gandalf (332) *2. Aragorn (272) *3. Gimli (244) *4. Legolas (224) *5. Sam (219) *6. Boromir (207) *7. Merry (152) *8. Frodo (143) *9. Pippin (142) Day 2 - Final Fantasy X party members (68 votes) *1. Auron (362) *2. Tidus (311) *3. Yuna (299) *4. Rikku (294) *5. Lulu (253) *6. Wakka (251) *7. Kimahri (134) Day 3 - The Noble Nine (107 votes) *1. Snake (700) *2. Mario (615) *3. Link (576) *4. Mega Man (545) *5. Samus (542) *6. Crono (524) *7. Sonic (508) *8. Cloud (412) *9. Sephiroth (394) Day 4 - FOXHOUND (63 votes) *1. Revolver Ocelot (313) *2. Liquid Snake (295) *3. Psycho Mantis (264) *4. Sniper Wolf (212) *5. Vulcan Raven (136) *6. Decoy Octopus (102) Day 5 - Nintendo Home Consoles (89 votes) *1. SNES (386) *2. N64 (280) *3. Wii (231) *4. NES (223) *5. Gamecube (215) Day 6 - Pixar Films (62 votes) *1. Toy Story (422) *2. Finding Nemo (327) *3. Toy Story 2 (321) *4. The Incredibles (302) *5. Monsters, Inc. (259) *6. Ratatouille (248) *7. A Bug's Life (210) *8. Cars (143) Day 7 - Street Fighter II Original Roster (27 votes) *1. Ryu (161) *2. Ken (158) *3. Chun-Li (153) *t4. Blanka (113) *t4. Dhalsim (113) *6. E. Honda (102) *7. Guile (92) *8. Zangief (84) Day 8 - Morpheon Mods Customizations (13 votes) *1. Metroid Wii (76) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/MetroidWii *2. Super Mario Galaxy Wii (63) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/FinalMarioGalaxy *3. Zelda Wii (60) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaWii *4. God of War PSP (57) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/GodOfWarPSP *5. Zelda DS (48) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaDS *6. Rockstar Wii (40) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/RockstarWii02 *7. Clerks Wii (20) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/Kevinsmithwii2 Day 9 - Star Wars Films (61 votes) *1. The Empire Strikes Back (300) *2. Return of the Jedi (293) *3. A New Hope (269) *4. Revenge of the Sith (201) *5. The Phantom Menace (113) *6. Attack of the Clones (105) Day 10 - Best of Rank This Crap #1-9 (42 votes) *1. SNES (309) *2. Snake (289) *3. Revolver Ocelot (229) *4. The Empire Strikes Back (197) *5. Gandalf (191) *6. Auron (185) *7. Toy Story (178) *8. Ryu (177) *9. Metroid Wii (142) Day 11 - The Zelda Series (64 votes) *1. Ocarina of Time (452) *2. Link to the Past (407) *3. Majora's Mask (397) *4. Twilight Princess (374) *5. Wind Waker (361) *6. Link's Awakening (345) *7. The Legend of Zelda (219) *8. Phantom Hourglass (175) *9. Adventure of Link (150) Day 12 - Original Super Smash Bros. Roster (70 votes) *1. Captain Falcon (596) *2. Kirby (552) *3. Link (502) *4. Luigi (500) *5. Samus (495) *6. Fox (462) *7. Pikachu (457) *8. Mario (453) *9. Ness (431) *10. Jigglypuff (356) *11. Donkey Kong (350) *12. Yoshi (331) Day 13 - Melee Newcomers (49 votes) *1. Falco (474) *2. Marth (438) *3. Bowser (424) *4. Mr. Game & Watch (415) *5. Sheik (406) *6. Ganondorf (404) *7. Mewtwo (376) *8. Dr. Mario (370) *9. Peach (360) *10. Zelda (357) *11. Roy (349) *12. Ice Climbers (341) *13. Young Link (268) *14. Pichu (163) Day 14 - Batman Movies (18 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (102) *2. Batman Begins (84) *3. Batman (72) *4. Batman Returns (51) *5. Batman Forever (44) *6. Batman & Robin (18) Day 15 - GameFAQs Contests (10 votes) *1. Character Battle VI (91) *2. Best Game Ever (82) *3. Character Battle I (78) *4. Character Battle II (71) *5. Character Battle IV (67) *6. Character Battle V (49) *7. Character Battle III (35) *t8. Best Series Ever (32) *t8. Got Villains? (32) *10. The 10 Best Games Ever (23) Day 16 - The ten most recent US presidents (38 votes) *1. Dwight D. Eisenhower (313) *2. Bill Clinton (286) *3. John F. Kennedy (284) *4. Ronald Reagan (216) *5. Lyndon B. Johnson (208) *6. Richard Nixon (199) *7. Gerald Ford (177) *8. George H. W. Bush (167) *9. Jimmy Carter (138) *10. George W. Bush (68) Day 17 - Top grossing movies from the 90s (51 votes) *1. Aladdin (384) *2. Forrest Gump (377) *3. Toy Story (367) *4. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (320) *5. Saving Private Ryan (307) *6. Jurassic Park (302) *7. Independence Day (245) *8. Home Alone (225) *9. Titanic (151) *10. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (128) Day 18 - Chrono Trigger party members (62 votes) *1. Frog (301) *2. Crono (296) *3. Magus (289) *4. Robo (250) *5. Ayla (229) *6. Lucca (193) *7. Marle (176) Day 19 - Organization XIII members (18 votes) *1. Axel (193) *2. Demyx (175) *3. Roxas (164) *4. Larxene (139) *5. Xemnas (127) *6. Xigbar (126) *7. Saïx (123) *8. Marluxia (117) *9. Zexion (111) *t10. Vexen (106) *t10. Xaldin (106) *12. Luxord (95) *13. Lexaeus (55) Day 20 - Best of Rank This Crap #11-19 (29 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (198) *2. Zelda: Ocarina of Time (190) *3. Aladdin (185) *4. Captain Falcon (172) *5. Falco Lombardi (126) *6. Frog (122) *7. Character Battle VI (119) *8. Dwight D. Eisenhower (112) *9. Axel (79) Day 21 - That 70's Show main characters (35 votes) *1. Red Forman (273) *2. Steven Hyde (243) *3. Eric Forman (214) *4. Michael Kelso (196) *5. Fez (179) *6. Donna Pinciotti (135) *7. Kitty Forman (131) *8. Jackie Burkhart (124) *9. Bob Pinciotti (79) Day 22 - The Kongs (18 votes) *1. Cranky Kong (208) *2. Diddy Kong (192) *3. Funky Kong (191) *4. Donkey Kong (169) *5. Dixie Kong (160) *6. Candy Kong (106) *7. Lanky Kong (105) *8. Tiny Kong (104) *9. Wrinkly Kong (101) *10. Swanky Kong (96) *11. Donkey Kong Jr. (83) *12. Chunky Kong (77) *13. Kiddy Kong (44) Day 23 - Continents (38 votes) *1. Europe (212) *2. North America (211) *3. Asia (182) *4. Oceania (148) *5. South America (120) *6. Antarctica (114) *7. Africa (78) Day 24 - Pokemon types (25 votes) *1. Electric (328) *2. Psychic (325) *3. Ice (303) *t4. Dragon (275) *t4. Fire (275) *6. Water (267) *7. Ground (248) *8. Dark (235) *9. Ghost (232) *10. Fighting (214) *11. Grass (210) *12. Steel (189) *13. Normal (181) *14. Flying (179) *15. Poison (138) *16. Rock (121) *17. Bug (104) Day 25 - The Beatles (28 votes) *1. John Lennon (81) *2. Paul McCartney (77) *3. George Harrison (75) *4. Ringo Starr (47) Day 26 - Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses (27 votes) *1. Twinrova (226) *2. Ganondorf (214) *3. Phantom Ganon (204) *4. Ganon (187) *5. Volvagia (168) *6. Bongo Bongo (155) *7. Barinade (90) *8. King Dodongo (89) *9. Gohma (79) *10. Morpha (73) Day 27 - World War II leaders (21 votes) *1. Winston Churchill (153) *2. Franklin D. Roosevelt (138) *3. Joseph Stalin (100) *4. Charles de Gaulle (88) *5. Chiang Kai-shek (78) *6. Adolf Hitler (72) *7. Hideki Tojo (68) *8. Benito Mussolini (60) Day 28 - Console Mario platform games (40 votes) *1. Super Mario World (279) *2. Super Mario 64 (276) *3. Super Mario Bros. 3 (270) *4. Super Mario Galaxy (250) *5. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (238) *6. Super Mario Bros. (149) *7. Super Mario Sunshine (135) *8. Super Mario Bros. 2 JAP / The Lost Levels (105) *9. Super Mario Bros. 2 US / Doki Doki Panic (94) Day 29 - Futurama Characters (52 votes) *1. Bender Rodríguez (436) *2. Philip J. Fry (421) *3. Dr. John Zoidberg (400) *4. Zapp Brannigan (370) *5. Professor Farnsworth (362) *6. Turanga Leela (227) *7. Hermes Conrad (224) *8. Amy Wong (166) *9. Kif Kroker (152) *10. Nibbler (102) Day 30 - Best of Rank This Crap #21-29 (23 votes) *1. Super Mario World (158) *2. Bender Rodríguez (139) *3. John Lennon (135) *4. Europe (126) *5. Winston Churchill (114) *6. Electric-type Pokemon (112) *7. Twinrova (86) *8. Cranky Kong (83) *9. Red Forman (82) Day 31 - Tetrominoes (25 votes) *1. I Block (154) *2. T Block (139) *3. L Block (119) *4. J Block (117) *5. O Block / Square (63) *6. S Block (55) *7. Z Block (54) Day 32 - X-Men (from the cartoon) (35 votes) *1. Gambit (268) *2. Wolverine (233) *3. Beast (210) *4. Rogue (208) *5. Storm (162) *6. Cyclops (143) *7. Professor X (136) *8. Jean Grey (117) *9. Jubilee (99) Day 33 - The top 10 best selling video game franchises (52 votes) *1. Mario (481) *2. Pokemon (404) *3. Final Fantasy (402) *4. Tetris (325) *5. Grand Theft Auto (321) *6. The Sims (232) *7. FIFA (184) *8. Madden NFL (174) *9. Tom Clancy (171) *10. Need For Speed (166) Day 34 - Azumanga Daioh characters (14 votes) *1. Tomo (101) *2. Osaka (96) *3. Yukari (94) *4. Chiyo (73) *5. Kagura (61) *6. Kimura (55) *7. Sakaki (52) *8. Nyamo (51) *9. Yomi (47) Day 35 - "Golden Age" Disney movies (42 votes) *1. Lion King (321) *2. Aladdin (315) *3. Beauty and the Beast (254) *t4. Mulan (213) *t4. The Little Mermaid (213) *6. Hercules (207) *7. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (164) *8. Pocahontas (115) *9. Tarzan (88) Day 36 - Friends, Family, Love, Money (36 votes) *1. Family (104) *2. Friends (102) *3. Love (92) *4. Money (63) Day 37 - Halo levels (19 votes) *1. Assault on the Control Room (164) *2. The Silent Cartographer (150) *3. The Maw (148) *4. Halo (119) *5. Two Betrayals (116) *6. The Truth and Reconciliation (107) *7. The Pillar of Autumn (79) *8. 343 Guilty Spark (67) *9. Keyes (53) *10. The Library (42) Day 38 - Top 10 most popular vending machine snacks (33 votes) *1. Twix Bar (225) *2. Doritos Big Grab (224) *3. Snickers (212) *4. Cheetos Crunchy (190) *5. Rice Krispies Treat (178) *6. Lay's Chips (174) *7. Peanut M&Ms (169) *8. Cheez-It Original (164) *9. Strawberry Frosted Pop-Tarts (154) *10. Mrs. Freshley's Jumbo Honey Buns (125) Day 39 - G8 Countries (35 votes) *1. Canada (203) *2. United Kingdom (191) *3. Japan (186) *4. United States (168) *5. Germany (154) *6. Italy (137) *7. France (124) *8. Russia (98) Day 40 - Best of Rank This Crap #31-39 (20 votes) *1. Family (142) *2. Mario series (133) *3. The Lion King (129) *4. Twix bar (112) *5. Canada (102) *6. Gambit (97) *7. l Block (68) *8. Assault on the Control Room (66) *9. Tomo (51) Day 41 - Banjo-Kazooie levels (25 votes) *1. Click Clock Wood (192) *2. Freezeezy Peak (189) *3. Treasure Trove Cove (154) *4. Mad Monster Mansion (134) *5. Rusty Bucket Bay (114) *6. Gobi's Valley (105) *7. Bubblegloop Swamp (92) *8. Mumbo's Mountain (85) *9. Clanker's Cavern (60) Day 42 - The Bluth Family (23 votes) *1. George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II (176) *2. Tobias Fünke (163) *3. Michael Bluth (147) *4. George Michael Bluth (123) *5. George Bluth Sr. (104) *6. Byron "Buster" Bluth (100) *7. Lucille Bluth (85) *8. Lindsay Bluth Fünke (76) *9. Mae "Maeby" Fünke (59) Day 43 - Super Mario 64 levels (35 votes) *1. Bob-omb Battlefield (418) *2. Cool Cool Mountain (372) *3. Lethal Lava Land (364) *4. Big Boo's Haunt (361) *5. Tall Tall Mountain (329) *6. Whomp's Fortress (314) *7. Tick Tock Clock (294) *8. Shifting Sand Land (270) *9. Rainbow Ride (268) *10. Tiny-Huge Island (242) *11. Snowman's Land (230) *12. Jolly Roger Bay (209) *13. Wet-Dry World (205) *14. Hazy Maze Cave (175) *15. Dire Dire Docks (148) Day 44 - Tarantino-directed movies (37 votes) *1. Pulp Fiction (159) *2. Reservoir Dogs (133) *3. Kill Bill (128) *4. Jackie Brown (68) *5. Death Proof (67) Day 45 - Harry Potter books (55 votes) *1. Goblet of Fire (316) *2. Prisoner of Azkaban (280) *3. Deathly Hallows (261) *4. Half-Blood Prince (218) *5. Order of the Phoenix (199) *6. Philosopher's Stone (137) *7. Chamber of Secrets (129) Day 46 - Brawl Newcomers (57 votes) *1. Solid Snake (674) *2. Ike (632) *3. Meta-Knight (602) *4. King Dedede (558) *5. Pokemon Trainer (552) *6. Pit (490) *7. Lucas (482) *8. Wario (479) *9. Sonic the Hedgehog (445) *10. Diddy Kong (443) *t11. Toon Link (425) *t11. Wolf (425) *13. ROB (410) *14. Olimar (390) *15. Lucario (381) *16. Zero Suit Samus (368) Day 47 - Main Senses (45 votes) *1. Sight (215) *2. Hearing (167) *3. Touch (151) *4. Taste (79) *5. Smell (63) Day 48 - 90's Jim Carrey Movies (29 votes) *1. The Truman Show (200) *2. Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (180) *3. Dumb & Dumber (176) *4. Liar Liar (174) *5. The Mask (149) *6. Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (130) *7. Man on the Moon (98) *8. The Cable Guy (97) *9. Batman Forever (96) Day 49 - Mega Man 2 Robot Master stage themes (24 votes) *1. Metal Man (161) *2. Bubble Man (140) *3. Air Man (112) *4. Wood Man (111) *5. Quick Man (106) *6. Flash Man (104) *7. Crash Man (80) *8. Heat Man (50) Day 50 - Best of Rank this Crap #41-49 (? votes) Ranks 2 to 9 are unknown due to the topic purging... woops *1. Sense of Sight *Bob-omb Battlefield *Metal Man's Theme *George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II *Pulp Fiction *The Truman Show *Solid Snake *Click Clock Wood *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Day 51 - Top 10 Best Selling N64 games (53 votes) *1. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (395) *2. Super Mario 64 (388) *3. Super Smash Bros (333) *4. Mario Kart 64 (332) *t5. Star Fox 64 (307) *t5. Goldeneye 007 (307) *7. Banjo-Kazooie (267) *8. Diddy Kong Racing (216) *9. Donkey Kong 64 (203) *10. Pokemon Stadium (167) Day 52 - Cast from Friends (44 votes) *1. Chandler Bing (239) *2. Joey Tribbiani (175) *3. Phoebe Buffay (147) *4. Ross Geller (145) *5. Monica Geller (115) *6. Rachel Green (103) Day 53 - Final Fantasy VII party members (75 votes) *1. Cid Highwind (466) *2. Barret Wallace (455) *3. Cloud Strife (417) *4. Red XIII (396) *5. Tifa Lockheart (379) *6. Yuffie Kisaragi (372) *7. Vincent Valentine (342) *8. Aeris Gainsborough (324) *9. Cait Sith (224) Day 54 - Top 10 most populous US states (38 votes) *1. California (284) *2. New York (272) *3. Florida (237) *4. Illinois (226) *5. Pennsylvania (213) *t6. Texas (197) *t6. North Carolina (197) *8. Michigan (184) *9. Ohio (137) *10. Georgia (133) Day 55 - Top 10 Most Popular Fast Food Foods Among Americans (16 votes) *1. Pizza Hut's Pepperoni Pizza (110) *2. KFC's Bucket of Original Recipe Chicken (107) *3. Subway's Steak and Cheese Sub (104) *4. Papa John's Cheese Pizza (101) *5. Wendy's Big Bacon Classic With Cheese (91) *6. Arby's Roast Beef Sandwich (83) *7. Burger King's Whopper (75) *8. Taco Bell Beef Burrito (71) *t9. McDonald's Big Mac (69) *t9. Hooter's Buffalo Style Chicken Wings (69) Day 56 - Hank Azaria-voiced Simpsons Characters (25 votes) *1. Moe Szyslak (338) *2. Clancy Wiggum (298) *3. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (279) *4. Comic Book Guy (238) *5. Duffman (219) *6. Dr. Nick Riviera (218) *7. Carl Carlson (215) *8. Professor Frink (214) *9. Disco Stu (193) *10. Snake (176) *11. Horatio "Sea Captain" McCallister (150) *12. Kirk Van Houten (137) *13. Superintendent Chalmers (123) *14. Cletus Spuckler (111) *15. Lou (89) Day 57 - Days of the week (51 votes) *1. Saturday (325) *2. Friday (312) *3. Sunday (236) *4. Thursday (187) *5. Wednesday (150) *6. Tuesday (118) *7. Monday (100) Day 58 - Mario Kart games (42 votes) *1. Mario Kart 64 (197) *2. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (164) *3. Super Mario Kart (152) *4. Mario Kart DS (143) *5. Mario Kart Wii (142) *6. Mario Kart Super Circuit (73) Day 59 - Regular Jackass Crew (12 votes) *1. Johnny Knoxville (112) *2. Ryan Dunn (91) *3. Steve-O (83) *4. Chris Pontius (69) *5 Bam Margera (60) *t6. Brandon DiCamillo (56) *t6. Dave England (56) *8. Jason "Wee Man" Acuña (55) *9. Ehren McGhehey (43) *10 Preston Lacy (35) Day 60 - Best of Rank this Crap #51-59 (29 votes) *1. Saturday (228) *2. Mario Kart 64 (174) *3. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (163) *4. Moe Szyslak (152) *5. Pizza Hut's Pepperoni Pizza (141) *6. California (133) *7. Chandler Bing (126) *8. Cid Highwind (101) *9. Johnny Knoxville (87) Day 61 - Tales of Symphonia party members (56 votes) *1. Zelos Wilder (393) *2. Sheena Fujibayashi (368) *3. Kratos Aurion (332) *4. Raine Sage (305) *5. Presea Combatir (299) *6. Lloyd Irving (274) *7. Regal Bryant (251) *8. Colette Brunel (189) *9. Genis Sage (109) Day 62 - Classic Mega Man games (32 votes) *1. Mega Man 2 (252) *2. Mega Man 3 (249) *3. Mega Man 9 (233) *4. Mega Man 5 (166) *5. Mega Man 4 (147) *6. Mega Man (116) *7. Mega Man 6 (106) *8. Mega Man 7 (102) *9. Mega Man 8 (70) Day 63 - King of the Hill main characters (32 votes) *1. Dale Gribble (204) *2. Hank Hill (166) *3. Boomhauer (139) *4. William "Bill" Fontaine Delatour Dauterive (130) *5. Bobby Hill (116) *6. Luanne Platter Kleinschmidt (75) *7. Peggy Hill (67) Day 64 - Best Picture Oscar winners 2000-2008 (34 votes) *1. The Departed (228) *2. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (222) *3. Gladiator (199) *4. No Country For Old Men (197) *5. A Beautiful Mind (174) *6. Slumdog Millionaire (163) *7. Million Dollar Baby (129) *8. Crash (119) *9. Chicago (99) Day 65 - Cobra Unit (19 votes) *1. The Boss (102) *2. The End (75) *3. The Fury (72) *4. The Sorrow (68) *t5. The Fear (41) *t5. The Pain (41) Day 66 - Whose Line is it Anyway? regular crew (37 votes) *1. Colin Mochrie (202) *2. Ryan Stiles (190) *3. Wayne Brady (145) *4. Brad Sherwood (100) *5. Greg Proops (87) *6. Chip Esten (53) Day 67 - Team Fortress 2 classes (24 votes) *1. Heavy (140) *2. Scout (137) *3. Soldier (127) *4. Spy (125) *5. Medic (124) *6. Pyro (116) *7. Sniper (108) *8. Demoman (103) *9. Engineer (99) Day 68 - Donkey Kong Country 2 Worlds (13 votes) *1. Krazy Kremland (86) *2. K.Rool's Keep (79) *3. Gloomy Gulch (67) *4. The Lost World (66) *5. Krem Quay (53) *6. Gangplank Galleon (51) *7. Crocodile Cauldron (42) *8. The Flying Krock (24) Day 69 - Final Fantasy VI party members (48 votes) *1. Edgar Figaro (535) *2. Locke Cole (500) *3. Sabin Figaro (493) *4. Shadow (465) *5. Celes Chere (458) *6. Setzer Gabbiani (439) *7. Terra Branford (430) *8. Mog (354) *9. Cyan Garamonde (324) *10. Gau (262) *11. Strago Magus (249) *12. Relm Arrowny (224) *13. Gogo (181) *14. Umaro (126) Day 70 - Best of Rank This Crap #61-69 (17 votes) *1. Colin Mochrie (113) *2. The Boss (104) *3. Mega Man 2 (98) *4. Zelos Wilder (84) *5. The Departed (83) *6. Edgar Figaro (79) *7. Krazy Kremland (70) *8. Dale Gribble (69) *9. Heavy (65) Day 71 - TMNT IV: Turtles in Time levels (7 votes) *1. Big Apple, 3AM (53) *2. Bury My Shell at Wounded Knee (52) *3. Skull and Crossbones (46) *t4. Technodrome - Let's Kick Shell (44) *t4. Prehistoric Turtlesaurus (44) *6. Sewer Surfin' (38) *7. Star Base - Where No Turtle Has Gone Before (35) *8. Alleycat Blues (30) *9. Technodrome - The Final Shell-Shock (27) *10. Neon Night-Riders (17) Day 72 - The Griffin Family (48 votes) *1. Brian (241) *2. Stewie (214) *3. Peter (209) *4. Lois (144) *5. Chris (122) *6. Meg (79) Day 73 - Canadian Provinces (22 votes) *1. British Columbia (183) *2. Ontario (169) *3. Alberta (134) *4. Quebec (132) *5. Nova Scotia (122) *6. Prince Edward Island (102) *t7. Newfoundland and Labrador (99) *t7. Manitoba (99) *t8. Saskatchewan (85) *t8. New Brunswick (85) Day 74 - Empire Online's top 10 movie characters ever (16 votes) *1. Doctor Hannibal Lecter (114) *2. The Joker (110) *3. Indiana Jones (108) *4. Darth Vader (104) *5. Captain Jack Sparrow (89) *6. Tyler Durden (84) *7. The Dude (80) *8. Han Solo (78) *9. Vito Corleone (72) *10. Ellen Ripley (50) Day 75 - Deadly Viper Assassination Squad (18 votes) *1. Beatrix Kiddo (88) *2. O-Ren Ishii (87) *3. Bill (62) *4. Elle Driver (52) *5. Budd (49) *6. Vernita Green (40) Day 76 - Hogwarts Staff (14 votes) *1. Remus Lupin (270) *2. Albus Dumbledore (259) *3. Minerva McGonagall (258) *4. Severus Snape (251) *5. Rubeus Hagrid (245) *6. Filius Flitwick (194) *7. Sibyll Trelawney (179) *8. Horace Slughorn (167) *9t. Barty Crouch Jr. (155) *9t. Firenze (155) *11. Ponoma Sprout (152) *12. Gildoroy Lockhart (145) *13. Poppy Pomfrey (124) *14. Quirenius Quirrell (115) *15. Madam Hooch (113) *16. Dolores Jane Umbridge (110) *17. Argus Filch (103) *18. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (101) *19. Cuthbert Binns (62) *20. Irma Pince (47) *21. Amycuz Carrow (46) Day 77 - John Ratzenberger's Pixar Roles (8 votes) *1. Hamm (Toy Story and Toy Story 2) (68) *2. Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.) (52) *3t. Fish School (Finding Nemo) (51) *3t. P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) (51) *5. Mack Truck (Cars) (40) *6. John (WALL-E) (34) *7. The Underminer (The Incredibles) (25) *8. Tom the Construction Worker (Up) (20) *9. Mustafa (Ratatouille) (19) Day 78 - Metroid Games (25 votes) *1. Super Metroid (218) *2. Metroid Prime (192) *3. Metroid: Zero Mission (185) *4. Metroid Fusion (176) *5. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (156) *6. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (129) *7. Metroid (96) *8. Metroid II: The Return of Samus (81) *9. Metroid Prime Pinball (68) *10. Metroid Prime Hunters (64) Day 79 - Final Fantasy 4 Party Members (24 votes) *1. Cecil Harvey (217) *2. Rydia (197) *3. Kain Highwind (189) *4. Edge Geraldine (176) *5. Cid Pollendina (175) *6. Tellah (158) *7. Yang Fang Leiden (154) *8. Edward Chris von Muir (152) *9. Rosa Farrell (114) *10. Porom (106) *11. Palom (85) *12. FuSoYa (61) Day 80 - Best of Rank This Crap #71-79 (15 votes) *1. Super Metroid (99) *2. Doctor Hannibal Lecter (88) *3. Cecil Harvey (84) *4. British Columbia (78) *5t. Brian Griffin (72) *5t. Remus Lupin (72) *7. Hamm (68) *8. Beatrix Kiddo (59) *9. Big Apple, 3AM (55) Day 81 - The Simpson family (21 votes) *1. Homer Simpson (182) *2. Bart Simpson (154) *3. Abe Simpson (136) *4. Maggie Simpson (109) *5. Marge Simpson (104) *6. Lisa Simpson (89) *7. Santa's Little Helper (65) *8. Mona Simpson (60) *9. Snowball II (46) Day 82 - The Sinclair family (from Dinosaurs) (5 votes) *1. Baby Sinclair (26) *2. Earl Sinclair (24) *3. Grandma Ethyl (20) *4. Robbie Sinclair (16) *5. Fran Sinclair (11) *6. Charlene Sinclair (8) Day 83 - Elite Beat Agents songs (12 votes) *1. Jumpin' Jack Flash (190) *2. You're the Inspiration (177) *3. September (171) *4. Canned Heat (154) *5. Highway Star (139) *6. La La (136) *7. The Anthem (129) *8. ABC (126) *9. YMCA (124) *10. Material Girl (121) *11. Rock This Town (105) *12. Without a Fight (103) *13. Believe (102) *14. Let's Dance (97) *15. Survivor (92) *16. Makes No Difference (90) *17. Sk8ter Boi (85) *18. I Was Born to Love You (80) *19. Walkie-Talkie Man (59) Day 84 - Ed, Edd n Eddy characters (13 votes) *1. Double D (151) *2. Rolf (148) *3. Ed (135) *4. Eddy (132) *5. Jonny (118) *6. Plank (111) *7. Nazz (81) *8. Jimmy (73) *9. Kevin (62) *10. Marie (54) *11t. Lee (41) *11t. Sarah (41) *13. May (37) Day 85 - Starter Pokémon (26 votes) *1. Squirtle (281) *2. Charmander (276) *3. Cyndaquil (218) *4. Bulbasaur (210) *5. Pikachu (206) *6. Mudkip (205) *7. Totodile (184) *8. Piplup (165) *9. Treecko (148) *10. Chikorita (137) *11. Torchic (125) *12. Chimchar (108) *13. Turtwig (102) Day 86 - The Seven Dwarfs (5 votes) *1. Grumpy (29) *2. Bashful (28) *3. Doc (21) *4. Happy (20) *5. Sleepy (17) *6. Dopey (16) *7. Sneezy (9) Day 87 - 'Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Marvel characters '(16 votes) *1. Deadpool 206 *t2. Spider-Man 205 *t2. Wolverine 205 *4. Doctor Doom 199 *5. Magneto 197 *6. Taskmaster 191 *7. Captain America 188 *8. Thor 186 *9. Iron Man 181 *10. Phoenix 178 *11. She-Hulk 151 *12. Hulk 150 *13. Super-Skrull 139 *t14. Shuma-Gorath 127 *t14. X-23 127 *t14. Sentinel 127 *17. Storm 126 *18. Dormammu 108 *19. M.O.D.O.K. 59 '''Day 88 - ''Big 4' American Sports ... and Soccer''' *1. American Football 153 *2. Hockey 152 *3. Soccer 143 *4. Basketball 132 *5. Baseball 108 Category:Topic Series Category:Article of the Week winners